


Angelic Kiss

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, MC has a name and face, a gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: A gift fic for Scelle featuring their MC Corbin and my MC Aimee.  Totally self-indulgent but their art inspires me!
Relationships: Simeon/Corbin, Simeon/MC
Kudos: 4





	Angelic Kiss

Aimee caught Simeon staring at Corbin again. She snapped her fingers at him.

“Simeon.”

“Eh?”

Aimee sighed then leaned in, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not?”

“Going on?” Simeon smiled beatifically but Aimee could see the tension around his eyes, “Nothing is going on.”

“You keep staring at Corbin.”

“What?!” Simeon blushed, “I’m not-”

“You are. It is obvious.” Pausing Aimee came to a realization, “Oh my God! You have a crush on her!”

“Aimee-”

“You DO! Holy wow you really do!”

Aimee clasped her hands to face grinning madly.

Simeon grabbed her hands, “Please be quiet! We are in the library.”

“Fine, fine. But what are you going to do?”

Simeon’s shoulders slumped, “I don’t know…”

Tapping a pencil to her chin Aimee studied the angel in front of her.

“Would you Fall?”

“I can be romantically involved up to a certain point. But… is it wrong?”

“You’re asking me? You’re the angel here.”

“I value your opinion.”

“Simeon, you’re like my big brother. I want you to be happy. She’s cute! You should ask her out.”

“I don’t-”

“Yep. This is happening.” Aimee began throwing her books in her bag. “I am leaving and you are going to go over there and make a move.”

Before he could protest further, Aimee left him and ran out the door. Hiding behind the library entrance, Aimee fired off a text.

 _The_ _eagle_ _is attempting flight. REPEAT! The_ _eagle_ _is attempting flight._

***

Simeon sighed deeply staring blankly before glancing at Corbin again. They spent a lot of time together lately. Surely he could just go up and talk to her. They talked all the time. That wouldn’t be strange. Stiffly he got to his feet and made his way over to Corbin who was using a nearby computer.

***

“I got here as fast as I could!” Levi peered around the corner, “OMG he’s doing it _for real_?! I’m live-tweeting this for sure.”

“Shuddup!” Mammon hissed, “Do ya want ‘em to hear us.”

“Both of you SH!” Aimee snapped. “Let’s move to that table behind those shelves so we can hear.”

***

“H-hello Corbin.”

Corbin looked up from her computer screen, “Oh! Hello Simeon!”

“Ah, what are you doing?”

“Eh? Oh I’m working on the report for Celestial History class. But I’m a bit stuck.”

“You write it on the computer?”

“Well, yes. Do you handwrite all your essays?!”

Simeon rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m afraid I’m not good with computers.”

Corbin smiled up at him, “Well I can teach you some things. Sit down.”

***

“They’re trading seats?”

“What the heck? That’s not cool.”

“OMG she’s gonna try to teach him about computers. RIP Corbin lol.”

***

Simeon couldn’t focus on what Corbin was saying. She was leaning over his shoulder and pointing while explaining. Her hair was brushing his arm and all he could hear was a buzzing in his ears.

“Does that make sense? Simeon?”

“Oh ah!” Simeon blushed and laughed, “I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

Corbin shook her head chuckling, “You just point and click there.”

Simeon tried to launch the program and create a new document. But he failed. Miserably.

“Oh no! What did I do?”

“You closed out of the program… But that’s okay! Let me just…”

Corbin leaned in as Simeon turned to look at her and suddenly they were nose to nose. The air was tense and Simeon could see her cheeks go red. Simeon felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Before he could think, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Corbin’s lips. Corbin gasped and Simeon quickly pulled away.

“I- I’m sorry!”

“N-no. It’s… it’s okay I was just… you surprised me.”

“Ask her out already!”

Corbin and Simeon whipped around to see Aimee with her hands on her hips.

Simeone rubbed the back of his neck, “Corbin… would you like to go out with me sometime? For coffee maybe?” 


End file.
